lpspopularfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Kat Meyers
|other_names=Katnip |breed=Birman Cat (50%), Tiger (50%) |occupation=Animator Filmer |age=16 |gender=Female |sex=Female |sexual_orientation=Bisexual }} Kat Meyers is a neutral character in LPS: Popular. She is currently 16 years old, and is a goth who likes jokes and is sarcastic. Appearance Kat is a orange cat with dark orange paws and two dark orange stripes halfway, and on the tip of her tail, as well as a dark orange chest that goes down to her stomach. She has a light orange flower-like spot on her right eye, and a light orange left ear. Her nose and the inside of her ears are pink, and her eyes are a green color, that has a bit of blue in it. Personality Want popular and funky? Well, Kat is none of those so go. She is a cat who HATES being bored and is obssessed with the internet. She is goth and sarcastic, and likes to make jokes that almost nobody ever gets. She doesn't care too much however. She has a friend that is a boy, Lawrence Grove. Lawrence's best friend, Zack, thinks Kat is cute. History (NOTE: These are MY episodes. If you feel like this doesn't fit with you, then go make your own episodes. Thank you. C:) Coming soon... Relationships Canon Characters Savannah Reed - Hate eachother. Savannah always steals her friends away from her. She also teases her by calling her "Katnip" and "Kat the Kisser". But Kat always has something to make her regret that! Fandom Characters Lawrence Grove - Lawrence and Kat are good friends and consider eachother best friends. They rarely get to hangout, though. Jared Staryll - Her friend. She is unsure of him since he teases her sometimes. He most likely is a good friend since he always tries to make her laugh. Even though they are friends, they are forced to not be friends or else everyone will tease them. Brittany Lewis - She likes to talk fashion with her, although she never says anything. Most of the time, Kat wonders if Brittany ever talks about something else. Soleil Marivosa - Just one of the members. Cecilia Ramirez - They are friends who do friend stuff and like ice cream. Zack Caeser - Kat doesn't really care for Zack. He even said he disliked her. But he thinks that she is cute, which is when Kat did her famous hiss. Quotes "HISS!" '' ''"Ugh, I quit. I'm bored." "Bor-ing." "Idiotic fool." "Just not too much pink!" "Law, Zack thinks I'm cute." "Omigod, omigod... I hope I'm partners with Jared-or Lawrence..." "I don't have a crush on Jared! ANGIE HAS A CRUSH ON LUCAS!" "Oh, uh heeey...Jared..." "Nothing is awkward between me and Jared. Nothing!" "I GOT THIS AWESOME IDEA FOR AN ANIMATION!" Trivia *Her friends tease her most of the time since they think she is the fattest when she is actually quite slim. *In one of the episodes, it's mistakenly said that Zack and Kat are going out. *Her favourite songs are Come Little Children, Titanium, Honey and the Bee and I am Octavia. *Kat is half Birman, half Tiger. *All of Kat's friends (and enemies) are based on real people, not using they're real names. (Even Savannah!) *Everything that's typed in her friends' personalities and whatnot are all based on real life. (These stuff really happened) *She really loves greek desserts. *She is in love with graphic tees, suggesting that she is also in love with Hot Topic. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Yuki's Characters Category:Characters Category:Girls OCD Category:Girls Category:Teenagers Category:Birman Cats Category:Tigers